I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains primarily to devices for use in x-ray or radiographic examination, and more particularly to devices for use with automatic sequential x-ray machines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, automatic sequential x-ray machines are rapid changing film devices used for transporting and exposing x-ray film in rapid sequence. Most hospitals and x-ray laboratories have such units available for special medical procedures such as renal arteriograms, lumbar aortograms, or cerebral angiograms, to name just a few. These procedures consist of roentgenographic visualization of blood vessels after the injection of a radiopaque substance and typically include a sequence of several x-ray visualizations starting just before the injection of such a radiopaque substance and continuing at rapid intervals until the radiopaque substance completely fills the area or dissipates. Although real arteriograms, lumbar aortograms, and cerebral angiograms are just three examples of such medical procedures, x-ray methods of this type are used in many other areas of the body and are especially adaptable to the examination of spenic, celiac, hepatic, for femoral blood vessels.
In order to expose x-rays at rapid intervals while the radiopaque substance is entering, arriving at, and/or leaving the selected area of examination, a machine capable of transporting and exposing x-ray film at such rapid intervals must be provided in order to capture such a sequence of events on radiographic film. Automatic sequential x-ray machines such as those manufactured by Elema Schonander, Picker Corp. and Sanchez Perez are able to provide such exposures, and basically, function by transporting a series of x-ray films from a film loading box, through the exposure area, and then to an exposed film storage box.
A film loading box such at that used on the automatic sequential x-ray machine manufactured by Elema Schonander consists of a metal box with wire film dividers contained therein. Such a box would be able to accommodate about 30 pieces of x-ray film each of which are normally 14 inches by 14 inches in size. When such a size of film is used, the relevant image on the x-ray film usually only takes up less than half of the available film area, thus creating a rather substantial waste of expensive x-ray film and necessary x-ray film developing solutions.
In view of the ever increasing costs in the medical field, efforts are being made in many directions to eliminate waste and conserve valuable supplies. Hospitals throughout the country are plagued with spiraling increases in personnel, equipment and other necessary items. It thus seems apparent that a medical procedure which uses twice as much x-ray film as necessary and also uses substantially more x-ray developing solutions than are necessary is inherently wasteful and grossly out of place in an atmosphere of cost containment and control. Several prior attempts to use smaller sizes of x-ray film failed since the unsupported x-ray films would get out of alignment and become obstructed.
It is a principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device for use with a film loading box on an automatic sequential x-ray machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which adapts a film loading box on an automatic sequential x-ray machine to the use of x-ray film up to half the size of that normally used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is capable of saving hospitals and x-ray laboratories rather substantial amounts of money.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.